Episode 637
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Zoro - One Piece Logo | chapter = Chapter 707 (p. 9-15) Chapter 708 (p. 2-15) | rating = 8.1 | rank = 4 }} "Big Names Duke It Out! The Heated Block B Battle!" is the 637th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Seeing that his true identity is exposed, Luffy tries to defend himself from Chinjao's devastating headbutts and Cavendish's irrational hatred while trying in vain to convince them he's "Lucy". Luckily, Chinjao's grandsons manage to intervene and halt Don Chinjao's rampage before he gets disqualified. They convinced him that they should focus on the "real prize" and that since Luffy is in Block C, they can kill him in the ring without repercussions. Cavendish, however, intends to kill Luffy before the match and proceeds to hunt down Luffy, who escaped the fight and is hiding outside, hanging underneath the stands window. At the Battle Royale, only 30 combatants remain in the ring with the numbers being further reduced with the defeat of Tank Lepanto by Abdullah and Jeet who are in turn defeated by Bellamy. However, much to everyone's disgust, Bartolomeo proceeds to urinate in the water in front of the audience. Hack sees this as a vulgar display and attacks him from behind, but somehow his attack was nullified and his arm broken and bleeding while Bartolomeo remains unscathed, leaving everyone who witnessed this shocked and confused at what happened. Long Summary In the participant's viewing area, Don Chinjao tells Luffy and Cavendish about Garp's reputation in the past, and how he is considered a demon by many pirates, and about how Garp gave him scars. Cavendish questions Luffy about his true identity, but Luffy tells him that he isn't Luffy, and is Lucy. Chinjao states that he will take out his grudge from Garp on Luffy, and Luffy replies by telling Chinajo to take it out on Garp instead. Cavendish then asks Luffy if he is really Garp's grandson, and Luffy replies by saying that he is Lucy. Cavendish then tries to pulls out his sword, and tells Luffy that if he is really Straw Hat Luffy, then he will cut him down right there. Chinjao then states that he wishes he had discovered the identity of Monkey D. Dragon earlier, so that Luffy would have never been born. Chinjao attacks Luffy as he says this. Nearby, other gladiators notice Chinajo rampaging against Luffy. Luffy tells Chinjao to hold on, and Cavendish approaches Luffy and tries to pull off his beard. The spectators then state that Chinjao is not a joke, and that he once had a bounty of over five hundred million Bellies. Chinjao then prepares to attack Cavendish and Luffy. Cavendish draws his sword, and nearby gladiators identify it as Durandal, one of the world's greatest blades. Cavendish states that Luffy is his prey, but Chinjao ignores him and charges at him and Luffy. Cavendish blocks Chinjao with Durandal, and nearby gladiators note that the sword pierced his head. The gladiators then notice that Chinjao stopped the blade, and that it actually did not pierce his head. The gladiators then exclaim that the fighters cannot be human, due to their extraordinary strength. Chinjao then continues to relentlessly attack Cavendish and Luffy, and Cavendish says that they cannot cut corners if they want to take him down. Luffy then gets angry, and knocks Chinjao into the ground. The gladiators then exclaim that Luffy has kicked Chinjao's ass, and question his identity. The gladiators are then shocked when Chinjao stands back up, unscathed from the encounter. The gladiators then speak about the myths that surround Chinjao, including him breaking an arctic continent with a headbutt. Luffy is also surprised that his attack did no damage. Chinjao then states that even though Cavendish and Luffy have talent, it is too soon for them to be facing him. Cavendish then fully believes that the disguised Lucy is Luffy, and Luffy replies by telling him to leave him alone. Cavendish then states that Luffy is good at getting people to hate him, due to stealing people's popularity and being born the grandson of Garp. Luffy then says that he did not know any of those things, but then corrects himself by saying that he is Lucy. Chinjao then tells Cavendish that if his intention is to get in his way, then he will just take him down as well. Suddenly, Sai and Boo show up, and tell Chinjao that this is as far as he should go for now. They state that he will be disqualified if he does this now, and grab him in order to stop him. Chinjao tells them to get their hands off him, and also says that he has finally found the bloodline of Garp. Sai and Boo respond by saying that if he is disqualified now, they will be unable to achieve their real objective for which they joined the tournament. The Colosseum guards show up, and tell the group that if they are fighting, then they will kick them out. Cavendish notices this, and says that he does not care if he gets kicked out, but then he notices that Luffy has disappeared. Sai and Boo then tell Chinjao that he can kill Luffy in Block C, since they are in the same block together. Cavendish then says that he will not let Luffy get away, and states that he is going to take his life before the match even starts. A few of the spectators then question what they have heard, which is that Straw Hat Luffy is there. Luffy is then seen hanging on the side of a window, and he remembers how he promised Franky he would not let himself get caught. The announcer of the battle announces that Tank Lepanto has been defeated by Abdullah and Jeet. Jeet laughs, and the audience states that the two of them always play dirty tricks, and call out Lepanto's name. The announcer states that in such a short time, over one hundred contestants have been eliminated, and that only thirty contestants remain. Dagama then states that as long as his kingdom has the king's punch, they will win. Blue Gilly attacks Ricky, and Abdullah and Jeet taunt the other gladiators. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the block, Abdullah and Jeet are fighting other competitors. While Abdullah attacks them from the front, Jeet attacks them from the back, which causes one of the fighters to tell Jeet that what they are doing is cheating. The two then stand beside one another, and Abdullah states how much he loves the sound of fighting. Elsewhere in the block, a fighter tells Hack that fish-men should not put their noses where they do not belong. He goes on to say that Hack should not be there, because he is a monster. The fighter continues to mock Hack, but then Hack tells him that instead of speaking with his mouth, he should speak with his fists. The fighter then attacks Hack with his spiked mace, but Hack is undamaged from it, and knocks the fighter back with a four thousand tile punch. Hack then goes onto say even though the fish-men place their faith in Jinbe (who is also Hack's friend), the fish-men should also fight back with fists. Elsewhere in the block, a gladiator notices that an unfamiliar face is there. They point out his strength, and say that they have never seen him in a battle before. They go on to point out that he is only using one sword, unlike the other gladiators who use both sword and shield, and that he must be a samurai from Wano Country. This gladiator is revealed to be Ricky, and he attacks the men, and tells them that they are too slow. Abdullah and Jeet defeat Tank using dirty methods. Suddenly, Bellamy appears and attacks the duo. He is able to defeat them, and the audience exclaims how cruel and atrocious Bellamy's actions are. The audience then points out Hack, and say that he is strong. They point out that he is using Fish-Man Karate, and that he is cool, because of all the one hit knock outs he has achieved in the battle. The announcer then announces Hack's feat in the tournament, and also notices someone on the other side. The audience wonder what this person is doing. The announcer then asks Bartolomeo how long he plans on annoying people. while the audience bays for someone to beat him. The announcer then points out how Bartolomeo is peeing into the lake in the middle of the battle, and says that never in the history of the Colosseum has this happened. The announcer also wonders if there is anybody that will stop Bartolomeo's silliness. Suddenly, the announcer spots Hack approaching Bartolomeo. Hack states that there are people who actually are taking the tournament seriously, and also says to forgive him for attacking from the behind. Hack prepares to attack Bartolomeo, and Bartolomeo tells him not to attack a defenseless man. The announcer says that Hack is the arena's hero, and the audience cheers him on. Hack attacks Bartolomeo, but his hand breaks in the process. The audience is shocked, and the announcer questions how Hack is the one on the ground, Luffy is shown to be shocked, and the announcer questions what Bartolomeo really is. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Before Luffy punches Chinjao's head into the ground in the manga, Chinjao was using headbutts. In the anime, Chinjao is using punches. *According to Gatz, the man who taunted Hack for being a fish-man is the 18th opponent Hack defeated in this battle. *The anime shows how Abdullah and Jeet defeat Tank Lepanto. *In the manga, Hack's punch was damaged and with blood; in the anime, the blow was made off-screen. *Aremo Ganmi's appearance now closely matches her manga appearance, having orange hair, a pink top with purple dots, and a red flower in her hair. *The To Be Continued screen at the end of the episode appears as part of an extreme zoom-in on Bartolomeo's right pupil. Site Navigation